Beautiful Angel A Hetalia Songfic: 'Stranger'
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Songfic using "Stranger" by Secondhand Serenade. Italy is lonely at a party and low and behold, he finds a beautiful angel in Mexico  Oc . Rated T for no real reason. Um... Italy and America will gives hugs, pasta  "I"  and hamburgers  "A"  for reviews.


It was a rather nice night for a ball. North Italy, also known as Feliciano to his friends, looked around. All the countries he knew well were there. England was with India, a former colony of his. Alfred, America, was with his wife, Alejandra, the country of Venezuela. Feliciano's little sister Sicily, or Fioranza-chan as he affectionately called her, was with Feliciano's dear friend Germany, Doitsu as both Feliciano and Fiorenza affectionately called him, though Ludwig was his real name. Japan was with a rather stunning looking Vietnam. France and China had both gotten sick, so neither of them attended. Russia had brought Adriana, the country of Argentina. Feliciano sighed. He was by himself. He sat at the punch table, sipping his drink and watching everyone dance. He then noticed a girl walk in the door. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress. She had a ribbon in her hair that looked pink in the dying light. Her eyes were a stunning hazel color. Feliciano stopped in his tracks. She was beautiful. He _had_ to find out who this beauty was. He walked over to her, smiling at her.

_Turn around, turn around  
And fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection_

_I can't speak, I can't make a sound  
To somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection_

"_Ciao_! What brings such _una bella donna__(1)_to this ball?" he asked

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

"Oh, _Ciao!_ Um… I was looking for someone named Feliciano…?" she replied, blushing at his comment.

Feliciano smiled, "Why, that's me. What is it you need?"

The girl smiled, curtsying, "_Io sono il Messico(2)_. Eh, is that right? I'm sorry, I only speak English and Spanish very well…"

"Hm… I understand. I think you meant to say you are Mexico, but that's okay." Feliciano chuckled, leading her over to the punch table.

"And I was like- Eh? Oh, hey Mexico!" America called out from a table nearby, where he was sitting with his wife, Venezuela, who brightened when she saw her older sister.

"_Hola, mi hermana y mi hermano en ley(3)!_" Mexico exclaimed.

Italy smiled, "So you know America and Venezuela?"

"Sí! Venezuela is my little sister. And America is my brother, in the sense that he lives above me, though I call him my brother in law more often." Mexico said, smiling.

"Ah. You want to go talk to them?" Felicano asked.

"Okay. But, I want you to come with me. America's never seen me with a man before…" she asked, blushing.

Feliciano blushed a little and took her hand, kissing it lightly, "And what is your human name, _il mia angela(4)?"_

"I am known to the humans as Rosita." Rosita answered.

"Hmm. One last question, do you consider me a stranger?" he asked.

She tapped her chin, then smiled, "Yes and no. Yes, because I know nothing about you, but no because we know each other's human name…"

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

Feliciano smiled and nodded, taking her hand, "That's alright with me."

Rosita chuckled and they both walked over to Alfred and Alejandra.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Rosita said, hugging her sister.

"I know!" Alejandra said, hugging back.

"So, how are the kids?" Mexico asked, smiling.

"Good." Venezuela said, smiling and putting her head on Alfred's shoulder, "_Sí, mi amor(5)?"_

Alfred nodded, putting his hand lightly over Venezuela's, which was on her stomach, "Yep."

Mexico noticed this and smiled, "Ah, somebody's _embarazada(6), _again, no?"

Venezuela giggled, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag…"

Italy looked confused, "Ve~ Wha?"

Mexico laughed, "She's pregnant."

Italy smiled, hugging Alfred and Alejandra "Ah! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," they both said smiling.

A slow song started to play and Alfred and Alejandra got up to dance with each other. Rosita smiled at the happy couple. She felt someone poke her. She looked over and saw Feliciano smiling at her. She smiled and him.

"Ve~ Do you want to dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course. With a face like that, how could I say no?" she giggled, pinching his cheek.

"Ve~ Yay!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

She giggled and hugged him back. After a moment, he led her onto the dancefloor. They started to dance. It was funny for the other countries to watch because the two kept stepping on each other's feet and Mexico kept blushing and apologizing to everyone. When Italy tried to spin her, she accidentally smacked into Germany.

"Eh? Sorry about that, Miss. Eh, Italy, what are you doing to this poor girl?" Germany asked, addressing Mexico first, then Italy.

"Ve~ I was trying to dance with her, Doitsu, but dancing's hard." Italy replied, as he and Mexico started dancing again.

"Ah, _fratello (7)_ I must say, your dancing attempt was cute and rather amusing," the brunette dancing with Germany remarked, smiling.

Italy laughed nervously, "Ve~"

Mexico giggled and put her head on Italy's shoulder. He looked down at her, smiling. Fiorenza giggled and Ludwig smiled, rolling his eyes at his friend Italy's obliviousness. Italy noticed after a minute that his shoulder was a little heavier. He smiled at Mexico. He had to admit, at first, he thought she was different. Looking in her eyes, he saw a vague reflection of himself. A person who loved a lot of people. Someone who needed love and didn't ask for it.

"Feliciano?" Rosita asked.

"Yes, _mia rosa?_(8)" Feliciano replied.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

He smiled, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful."

She looked him in the eyes. His brown eyes were full of warmth. She was confused. How could a stranger feel so strongly about her? He was different, that's for sure. But he was sweet, just like candy. She smiled, starting to get a little lost in the moment.

_I'm confident, but I can't pretend  
I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

"Um… Can I tell you something?" Feliciano asked Rosita.

"Hm?" Rosita asked.

"I-I'm glad you came. I-I was lonely…" he admitted.

"Aww. I'm glad I came too. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met such a sweet, handsome man," she said, giggling.

_I swear, she's like an angel. Coming down and saving me with her beauty and making me feel less lonely. Maybe she is one! Well, I really don't think so because England says angels are blonde... But she sure looks like one. Gosh, she's so pretty… _Italy's thoughts swirled.

_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

"Is something wrong?" Rosita asked Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled, "Ve~ No, I was just thinking about how beautiful you look."

She blushed, "Oh. I really don't look that great…"

"Ve~ Well, you do to me!" he said, hugging her by the waist as they continued to dance.

Rosita blushed again, looking up into Feliciano's eyes. His eyes held sincerity in their depths. _How could he say such sweet things to someone he barely knows? _Feliciano smiled and helped Rosita gently put her arms around his neck. They both blushed, Rosita more noticeably, but smiled at each other.

Feliciano leaned down and whispered in her ear, " Ve~ I don't care what you say. To me, you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world…"

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

Rosita smiled. That was about the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She was still in shock from the statement that she didn't notice Feliciano leaning down again, but this time to kiss her. When surprisingly warm lips covered hers, she snapped back to reality. Her eyes widened, but slowly closed. His grip on her waist tightened and she pulled herself closer to him using her arms that were conveniently wrapped around his neck. When they separated, Feliciano nuzzled his head against hers.

"_La mia bella_ _Rosetta(9)…"_ he said quietly in her ear.

_Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs  
To make you comprehend how beautiful you are_

_I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breath  
To make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are_

The song ended and Feliciano and Rosita walked out to a bench near the woods. The sun was setting. Feliciano gestured for Rosita to sit down first. She giggled and sat down. Once he sat down, she scooted over to sit next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and interlocking their fingers. Feliciano smiled and put his head on hers, imitating what Germany and Fiorenza did.

"You know, Feliciano, you're an angel to me…" Rosita said.

Feliciano picked his head up and looked at her, "Ve~ Really?"

She nodded, smiling, "You really make me feel special."

He smiled, looking in her eyes, "Because you _are_ special."

She giggled, "And why am I special?"

He smiled and looked at the setting sun, "Ve~ Because I love you, silly."

Rosita looked up at him, "Y-You what?"

Feliciano smiled, "Ve~ I love you. I really do."

Rosita smiled, feeling tears prick her eyes, "Funny thing is, I love you too…"

"So does this mean we're not strangers anymore?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yes…" she said, wondering why he needed to know that.

"Ve~ Okay. Um… can I kiss you again?" Feliciano asked, caressing her cheek.

"I'd love that…" Rosita said as she scooted closer to him.

The kiss was soft and sweet. _Mmm, her lips are tastier than pasta. Sweet, like candy. She smells pretty too. Like flowers Mmm… he's such a good kisser. He kind of tastes like spaghetti. He smells good though. Some sort of Italian cologne I'm sure._ After a moment or two they parted and they both blushed.

"Ve~ Your lips taste like candy," Feliciano said, smiling.

Rosita blushed, giggling and smiling, "Thank you. And yours taste like spaghetti."

Feliciano laughed, "Oops. Ve~ That was the pasta I had earlier."

Rosita smiled, "I assume you like pasta very much, you being Italian and all."

He smiled, "Oh, I love pasta. But not as much as I love you, ve~"

She giggled, blushing, "I love you too."

"Hm… _Mia angela bella(10) _What do you think? Or do you like _mia amore bella (11) _ better?" Feliciano asked.

"Hm… I like them both,_ m__í__ amor(5)_" Rosita replied.

"I like _mia angela bella _better. But I'll just call you '_Mia bella Rosetta_' when I introduce you to my friends," he said.

"Okay. I'll just call you _m__í__ amor(5) _if that's okay…" she said.

"Of course. That means 'my love' in Spanish, right?" Feliciano asked.

Rosita nodded, "_Te amo, m__í__ angel (12)…"_

Feliciano smiled, kissing her as the sun finally set in the sky, "_Ti amo, mia angela bella (13)_."

Author's Notes:

1)A beautiful woman {Italian}

2) I am Mexico {Italian}

3) Hey, my sister and brother in law {Spanish} [Mexico is very respectful to Alfred for some reason…]

4) My angel {Italian}

5) Yes, my love?/ my love {Spanish} [I used it several times… I don't even know why.]

6) pregnant {Spanish} [If you couldn't tell already…]

7) brother {Italian} [Yes, in this fic, Italy's little sister, Fiorenza {an Oc} is dating Ludwig]

8) my rose {Italian}

9) My beautiful Rosetta {Italian} [Rosetta is similar to the Spanish "Rosita" and means the same thing]

10) my beautiful angel {Italian} [I feel like he says beautiful and angel too many times, but that's how the song is, so… :/]

11) my beautiful love {Italian} [Just saying, Italian looks pretty. Maybe I should learn it, since it's close to Spanish. :D]

12) I love you, my angel {Spanish} […nuff said…]

13) I love you, my beautiful angel {Italian} [And there I go again, ending stories in a different language… XP]

Oh and a few more things: I've never done a story with this many author's notes! :P I should get a gold medal or something, lol. XD Second, I looked all these up on google translator, so I'm sorry if it's wrong. I just realized that Italian and Spanish work similarly, so I had to go back and change all the 'mio's' to 'mia's' *facepalm* I should have known that! XP Oh well! I hope you enjoyed the story. P.S. sorry if Italy was a little OCC... Reviews are always welcome. If anybody has any ideas for songs I could use for another songfic, that would be nice too. :D Italy will give hugs and pasta for reviews. :D Alfred gives hamburgers!

Italy: Veeee~ I love hugs! *gives Germany a hug*

Me: Eh… Italy, how did Germany get here?

Germany: *sighs* **I **don't even know how I got here…

Me: Uh…

America: *walks over and says with a mouth full of food* What's this about me and hamburgers? Oh, hey Germany…

Me: *laughs* Well, that's all for the author's notes! Remember, Italy gives pasta and hugs and America gives hamburgers for reviews.

Italy: Ve~ What about Doitsu?

Germany: I'm fine, thank you, Italy…

Me: *taps chin* I'll come up with something.

Germany: I'm just going to leave now…

Me: Ah, Germany will give hugs too.

Germany: Eh… Not really a hug person…

Me: Ah, pat on the head!

Germany: *sigh* Good enough…

America: Can I give hugs too?

Me: Sure

America: Yay! *hugs Alexis {me}*

Me: Oh my. Thank you America *blushes* Alright, bye now!


End file.
